Arraché à la mort
by Fushicho
Summary: Kaï retourne à l'Abbaye où il se "brise" jour après jour. Bryan l'aime. Laissera-t-il son capitaine sombrer?
1. Default Chapter

**note :** je ne tiens compte que de la première saison

Kaï était retourné à l'Abbaye juste après le championnat du monde. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il se faisait à nouveau battre par Boris et qu'il subissait de nouveaux entraînements, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Un jour alors que l'Abbaye était quasiment vide pour cause d'un entraînement spécial, Kaï sortit dans le parc enneigé.

Couché sur son lit, les bras en croix derrière la nuque, les yeux rivés au plafond, Bryan réfléchissait. A quoi ? A ses sentiments. Ces petites choses étranges qui vous prennent par le cou quand vous vous y attendez le moins. Et Bryan venait d'en faire les frais. Ses sentiments qui l'ont prit au cou étaient pour son capitaine, Kai Hiwatari. Il le haïssait. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus lui lancer, depuis un certains temps, de remarques acerbes, bien saignantes façon Bryan ? Peut-être parce que… il avait changé ? Quand il le voyait, Bryan posait sur son capitaine un autre regard, un regard… de compassion ? Oui sûrement. En effet, le russe avait découvert que son capitaine était brisé, malgré son apparence forte. Et cette compassion s'était transformée, au fil des jours… en une sorte d'amitié… Mais, ne serait-ce pas ce sentiment étrange, vous savez, celui qu'on représente soit par un simple cœur rouge, soit par un petit ange joufflu armé d'arc et de flèche… Je me souviens plus du nom de cette chose bizarre… Rah… Ah ! Si, j'ai retrouvé : l'amour.

Une fois arrivé au milieu du parc, Kaï sortit un canif de sa poche et déplia la lame. Il observa un moment les reflets, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en avait assez. Assez de se faire frapper. Assez des entraînements de plus en plus douloureux, de plus en plus durs. Assez de la vie, tout simplement. Une larme coula sur la joue du ténébreux, comme une preuve de sa fin imminente. Kaï s'entailla profondément les poignets, le visage crispé par la douleur.

Bryan Sortit de sa chambre, il savait que Kaï n'était pas parti. Il devait le voir. En passant devant une fenêtre, il vit quelqu'un dans le parc. Sans doute son capitaine. Au bout d'un moment, il constata que c'était bien le ténébreux mais il était étrangement immobile. Tout à coup, Bryan eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant quelque chose de métallique tomber au sol. Mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quand Kaï s'effondra. Qu'est-ce que son capitaine avait fait?

**Je voudrais dire un gros merci à ma pitchoune qui a écrit la partie en italique w merci de m'avoir aidée, j'sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !**


	2. chapitre2

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quand Kaï s'effondra. Qu'est-ce que son capitaine avait fait?

Bryan s'approcha de Kaï qu'il découvrit allongé dans la neige, les poignets ensanglantés.

« Hé mince… »

Il prit son capitaine dans ses bras, décidant de le porter dans sa chambre. Hors de question de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Boris soit au courant. Et, avec un peu de chance, Bryan le soignerai mieux que ces idiots d'infirmiers même pas fichus de désinfecter une griffe. Une fois dans sa chambre, il déposa Kaï sur son lit et alla chercher des bandages, du désinfectant et de quoi d'abord enlever le sang. Après avoir lavé les poignets de son capitaine, il remarqua que le ténébreux avait sans doute commencé par se tailler le poignet gauche, le droit étant moins abîmé. Dès qu'il eut fini de désinfecter et de bander les plaies (1), Bryan entreprit de surveiller Kaï car, connaissant l'entêtement de ce dernier, il serait encore bien capable de se jeter par la fenêtre et il était hors de question que son capitaine meure !

Kaï cligna des yeux. Chose bizarre pour un mort, ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Il s'assit, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Bryan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Il était mort aussi ? A moins…. A moins qu'il ne soit pas mort ! Donc, en résumé, un crétin lui avait sauvé la vie, réduisant son suicide à une tentative de suicide… D'un coup, Kaï fut pris d'un énorme doute : et si Boris était au courant ? Là, il aurait de gros problème, ça allait barder pour son matricule.

« Est-ce que Boris… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, la gorge nouée. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce sadique de Boris ne soit pas au courant, il n'avait pas envie d'à nouveau se faire frapper.

Bryan se rendit compte du malaise de Kaï. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis le seul au courant et je ne dirai rien. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire tendre en voyant une énorme lueur de reconnaissance dans les magnifiques yeux bruns (2) du beau ténébreux. Malheureusement, il décela également une peine et une lassitude immenses. Il soupira, se donnant la mission de redonner envie de vivre à Kaï.

Kaï baissa les yeux. Pourquoi Bryan l'avait sauvé ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. D'autant plus que son coéquipier était bien plus froid que lui.

« Laisse-moi mourir. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Il savait que Bryan n'apprécierait sans doute pas mais il s'en fichait. A sa grande surprise, son coéquipier lui releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de haine dans ce regard-là. Plutôt… de l'amour ? Sans doute, après tout, l'extrême de la haine est justement l'amour. Il le savait bien, il était dans ce cas, même s'il rejetait cette idée depuis le début.

Bryan s'était résigné. Il ne pourrait empêcher Kaï de se suicider. Il voulait bien le laisser mourir mais pas avant de lui avoir exprimé ses sentiments. Son capitaine devrait savoir. Peut-être arriverait-il à le sauver tout de même…

**Mettre des bandages, on ne sait jamais que quelques lectrices (lecteurs ?) aient l'esprit mal tourné**

**Je rappelle que je ne tiens compte que de la première saison et donc, Kaï a les yeux bruns.**

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS 

Radiklement : Je sais que mon chap était vraiment petit mais comme au départ c'était juste une idée en l'air, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux d'abord voir si ça plaisait. Merci pour la note (ça me change des 2/20) ! Alors pour la partie en italique, 1)C'est pas ton ordi qui déconne 2)t'es pas débile 3)c'est mon ordi ou qui déconne. Merci beaucoup ! BIZZ

Tia Dragons Mistress : Mechiii et t'a pas fini d'attendre, j'ai même pas encore décidé de la fin, je verrai selon mon humeur. BIZZ

Eagle Eclypse : Salut pitchoune ! Mechiii ! Tu trouves vraiment ? Héhé, oui je m'accroche (de toute façon tu me feras du chantage si j'arrête alors…). Mwa aussi je t'adore ! Je sais, j'ai vu. Ca c'est hors de question ! J'appelle ça une tricherie ! Paske sans toi, je n'aurai pas posté ! BIZZ

Pour ce qui est de la partie en italique qui ne paraît pas, c'est de « Couché sur son lit,… » à « Si, j'ai retrouvé : l'amour. » Ce chapitre-ci, je l'ai écrit toute seule (pour une fois !) ! Et puis, il me faut 3reviews pour que je poste (mais je continue déjà en attendant)


	3. chapitre3

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Il voulait bien le laisser mourir mais pas avant de lui avoir exprimé ses sentiments. Son capitaine devrait savoir. Peut-être arriverait-il à le sauver tout de même…

Bryan soupira. Ce serait tout ou rien. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait voulu aller plus doucement avec Kaï mais il ne pourrait empêcher son capitaine de se suicider plus longtemps.

« C'est ton droit. Mais avant écoute-moi bien d'accord ? »

« Hm hm »

Kaï avait répondu machinalement, réalisant trop tard que cet aveu risquerait de changer le reste de sa vie. Le ténébreux se dit qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« J'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas : c'est dur pour moi de te dire ça mais… »

Bryan n'arrivait pas a parler, tenaillé par la peur d'un rejet. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Kaï puisse être… dégoûté par le fait qu'il l'aime. Il baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son capitaine. Le ténébreux s'était rapproché de son coéquipier, observant le visage de ce dernier : Bryan avait l'air soucieux, presque triste. Il prit son… ami par le menton, forçant celui-ci à le regarder.

« Ce sera sans doute la dernière chose que j'écouterai alors dis-moi tout. »

Kaï avait remarqué que son coéquipier évitait son regard. Bizarrement, il en était triste. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Malheureusement pour lui, Bryan remarqua cette larme et l'essuya du pouce, caressant la peau douce de son capitaine au passage.

« Désolé Kaï… mais c'est trop dur… pardon… »

Le beau ténébreux lâcha un soupir mais eut un léger sourire : il pensait savoir ce que son ami voulait lui dire.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Bryan sursauta ; Kaï avait vu juste. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de son capitaine, décelant une petite lueur d'espoir. 'Son' beau ténébreux l'aimerait-il ?

« Oui… Je t'aime Kaï… »

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Tia Dragons Mistress : Ben non Kaï yé pas mourru ! J'ai encore besoin de lui moi ! Aaaah, le grand mystère ! Je sais pas encore si le beau ténébreux mourra ou pas… Ben le chap suivant risque de trainer un tit peu vu que je vais m'occuper de mes 3 autres fics durant une semaine, histoire de poster un peu. BIZZ

Radiklement : Je sais que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné et c'est parfois embêtant ! Je sais, mes chaps sont super courts mais c'est parce que, en général, je ne sais pas comment relier les différents évenements. Ah bon ? Merci ! Combien de chapitre ? Je pense qu'après celui-ci ce sera le dernier. A+ BIZZ

Eagle Eclypse : Qui sait comment est son passé ? Pas moi… Mechiii ! Si je suis nulle, j'suis super nulle ! Je sais que tu m'as pas aidée, c'est pour ça que c'est encore plus foiré que d'habitude. Mwa aussi je t'adore BIZZ

Staysy : Ah bon ? C'est la première fois que tu lis un KaïxBryan ? Merci ! BIZZ


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit merci spécial à Radiklement pour son idée et qui suit ma fic depuis le début ainsi qu'à Eagle Eclypse, Tia Dragons Mistress et meigetsu !**

**Comme je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir juste, je considère que Bryan est plus jeune que Kaï**

**Fin du chapitre précédent :** Bryan sursauta; Kaï avait vu juste. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de son capitaine, décelant une petite lueur d'espoir. "Son" beau ténébreux l'aimerait-il? «Oui... Je t'aime Kaï».

Kaï posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bryan et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami, le coeur beaucoup moins lourd. Le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande serra son capitaine contre lui, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie d'embrasser la nuque du beau ténébreux qui le tenaillait.

Le maître de Dranzer obligea son coéquipier à le lâcher et le regarda dans les yeux, remarquant que le regard de Bryan débordait d'amour mais aussi d'espoir. Kaï prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

Le maître de Falborg se laissa faire et commença à répondre au baiser. Il passa une main sur la nuque de son aîné, se rapprochant encore de lui. Il frissonna lorsque son ténébreux lui enserra la taille. Le jeune homme repoussa doucement son aimé, à bout de souffle.

«Bryan je... je t'aime...»

Bryan sourit et allongea Kaï sur le lit avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, commençant à embrasser son capitaine dans le cou, mordillant légèrement la peau douce au passage. Il avait l'impression que le maître de Dranzer goûtait la vanille, ce qui l'enivrait au plus haut point.

«Ecoute Kaï, on devrait partir d'ici, aller vivre ailleurs, loin de tout le monde, juste toi et moi! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?»

Le ténébreux caressa un moment le visage de celui qu'il aimait avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front, savourant le souffle chaud et régulier de son coéquipier sur sa gorge.

«Pas encore. J'aimerais d'abord... régler certaines choses avec Boris et mon grand-père...»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande hocha positivement la tête. Il savait que Kaï avait beaucoup souffert et se doutait qu'il voulait se venger. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière mais il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider.

«Quoi que tu veuilles faire, je veux t'aider. Si tu acceptes bien sûr.»

La seule réponse que le ténébreux donna à Bryan fut un long et langoureux baiser durant lequel il renversa son ami sur lui, caressant le visage de son aimé par la même occasion. Il s'écarta à regret de son cadet mais son regard exprimait tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux leur faire?»

Demanda Bryan, curieux de connaître les intentions de Kaï. Le ténébreux eut un petit sourire et repoussa son ami pour sortir de la chambre. Il revint après quelques minutes, un paquet en main.

«Les tuer.»

«Hein? Mais avec quoi tu vas faire ça?»

«Avec ceci.»

Le maître de Dranzer enleva l'emballage, découvrant deux armes à feu. Bryan ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda luire le métal des deux revolvers. Il en saisit un et le tourna entre ses doigts, regardant sous toutes ces coutures le métal qui retirait la vie. Le maître de Falborg observa encore un moment l'arme avant de la déposer sur le lit et de tourner son regard vers Kaï, hésitant à lui poser une question délicate. Cédant à sa curiosité, Bryan prit la parole.

« Où as-tu eu ces armes ? »

Le ténébreux ne savait pas s'il devait répondre à la question de son aimé ou non. Il avait promis de ne jamais rien dire à personne et de garder le secret de la façon dont il avait obtenu les deux revolvers mais, en même temps, il était sûr que Bryan ne dirait rien et il lui faisait confiance.

« Quand j'étais avec les Shell Sharks, c'est à ce moment-là que je les ais eus. »

Kaï soupira et ferma les yeux, tête basse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait mal. Impression qui disparut dès que le maître de Falborg le prit dans ses bras. Le ténébreux se sentait à présent incroyablement bien, comme à chaque fois que Bryan l'enlaçait. Restant un instant chacun dans leurs pensées, Bryan caressait machinalement la chevelure bleue sans vraiment y porter d'attention. Il avait surtout le regard rivé sur les deux revolvers qui semblaient attendre patiemment leur heure. Comment Kaï pouvait-il espérer tuer Boris et Voltaire ? L'abbaye était truffée de caméra… Il leur faudrait plus que de simples armes pour venir à bout des gérants de cet endroit de cinglés. Il leur faudrait un plan d'action.

« Kaï ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Je… Ecoute, je veux t'aider, mais je te mets en garde que… Que ce ne sera pas simple. »

« Je le sais. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, et Bryan fixait toujours les armes. Kaï ferma les yeux. Il savait que ça ne serais pas facile. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais il s'en fichait, le ténébreux savait qu'il y arriverait et que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Bryan, se disant qu'il devrait réfléchir à un plan.

**RAR : **

staysy : ah... ben va falloir que j'essaye de faire plusieurs fic sur le couple KaïxBryan alors!

Eagle Eclypse : mignon et triste? heuu... si tu le dis! ça fait rien que tu t'endormes comme ça, je connais et c'est très embêtant, je comprends. Mechi! Na, ça vaut mieux que tu t'énerves pas. pas grave, au moins t'a laissé une review! bibi bien baveux (ça te rappelle rien?)

Tia Dragons Mistress : mé naaaaaaaaana Kaï est pas mourru! j'en ai besoin moi! je sais que c'est chien mais bon, on se refait pas! pis ben vais essayer de continuer comme ça!

meigetsu : pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte! je sais, mais j'essayerai bien d'en faire plusieurs! je sais que c'est cruel... puis des chapitres plus long, j'essaye! vite? eu... ça sera dur! mais je continue!

Radiklement : qu'est-ce qui arrive maintenant? même moi j'en sais rien.. mais tu l'auras ta suite! rebondissements, OK! morts de sang, OK! tuer Boris et Voltaire, OK! m...môa? une pro en écriture? t'exagère! pis nan, je lâche pas la patate, moi aussi je veux savoir ce qui va se passer! (vu que je connais pas ma propre suite...)


End file.
